Temptations
by X-Yaoi Princess-X
Summary: 'Life, is always throwing out temptations. What sets us above, is that we resist them.' Zainab's own words. But when Syed meets a handsome stranger and Christian spots a sexy client, will either of them have thw willpower to resist?


Title: Temptations

Chapter Title: Handsome Men Can't be Hurt by Water

Summary: 'Life, is always throwing out temptations. What sets us above is that we resist them.' Zainab's own words. But when Syed meets a handsome stranger and Christian spots a sexy client, will either of them have the willpower to resist?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own EastEnders, the characters/cast of EastEnders, Ouran High School Host Club, or any Ouran High School Host Club cast/characters. I am also making NO PROFIT from this work.

A/N: Ok, so I know, I haven't been posting very high quality stories for you guys, but please read this and tell me what ya'll think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you,

Temptations

CHRISTIAN POV

I sighed in contentment, this was the life. Syed and I had been together for 18 months now, and we were happier than ever before.

I sat up from my warm bed to look at the man lying next to me. Said man, was currently sleeping soundly apart from the soft mewling noise that he occasionally emitted. I smiled fondly, and moved a hand to stroke his cheek, tenderly. Syed was positively adorable.

I quickly got out of bed remembering that I had a meeting with Ian in 45 minutes. I got showered, changed and had breakfast quickly and quietly as to not work Syed. I ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook and grabbed a random pen from on top of the wardrobe. I wrote Syed a note, explaining that I had gone to work, before leaving for the Unit.

SYED POV

As I awoke, I reached out for my lovers hand, only to find that my hand was met with the soft sheets of my b…our bed. I sigh as I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, I swear he leaves for work earlier everyday. Lucky me, I've started my holiday.

I spot a piece of paper with my name on, on the bedside table. I brighten up considerably when I read it. It says:

Sy,

Gone to work, if you need anything call me.

Love, Christian.

XX

I smile. Short, simple and straight to the point. Knowing that I have his love is the best feeling in the world.

I pull on my clothes and check my hair in the mirror. Not too bad, I suppose. It'll do. I start walking to the Minute Mart, I need to buy a Mother's Day card for Mum. She'd have my head if I ever forgot.

When I arrive at the Minute Mart, Patrick greets me,

"Mornin', Syed."

"Good morning, Patrick." I reply, heading to the cards section.

"Excuse me, Sir." I turn around to see a, what can only be described as gorgeous, man looking back at me.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if you be so kind as to tell me whether or not they stock Mother's Day cards here." He explained, before brushing his shaggy, golden locks from out of his eyes, revealing the most exquisite, deep purple orbs that I have ever seen.

"Yes, they do. They're just over here; I was just going to buy one myself." I tell him, leading him to the cards section.

"Ah, thank you so much Sir." He exclaims brightly.

"No problem. And, please, call me Syed." I say.

"Thank you, Syed. My name is Tamaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He extended his arm, and I shook his hand warmly.

After a few minutes, I had found the perfect card for Mum. So had Tamaki. We both paid for our cards and headed to the Minute Mart exit. Suddenly it started to rain heavily, splashing down ferociously down onto the pavement.

"Oh no!" I moaned, "It's raining." Tamaki looked at me quizzically,

"Do you have something against the rain, Syed?" He asked me curiously

"Not really. I just don't want to get soaked." I explained to him.

"People like you shouldn't care about rain, Syed." He said, a strange twinkle in his eye. Confused, I asked him,

"What do you mean?" A smile tugged at Tamaki's lips.

"You don't need to worry about water, Syed. After all, you're positively dripping with good looks." He told me.

I cleared my throat in attempt to hide the blush that was colouring my cheeks. And it almost worked. Almost.

A/N: Heya, I didn't post this as a cross-over 'cause it's mainly EastEnders. And also, I thought less people would read it ^_^'

Anyway, review, it would mean so much to me! xx


End file.
